Noites de Tormento
by Lua Evangeline
Summary: James Sirius está transtornado, desejo, obsessão... Nada mais fazia sentido. Fic para a V Challenge Nova Geração do fórum 6V.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. Mas eu ainda tenho uma tara incondicional por Remus Lupin, Sirius Black continua a ter o sorriso de lado dos meus sonhos e James Potter continua a ser meu irmão por eu me identificar com ele, por mais idiota que isso possa parecer.

**Resumo: **James Sirius está transtornado e desejo e obsessão nada mais faziam sentido. Fic participante da V Challenge Nova Geração do fórum 6V.

* * *

**Noites de Tormento**

_**Por: **__Lua C. Evangeline_

_Sentiu as mãos macias em sua pele, sua camisa já tinha quase todos os botões abertos, sorriu entre o beijo, quando percebeu sua camisa estava jogada no chão junto ao seu cinto e sua calça estava com o botão aberto, dedicava-se em beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto retirava lentamente sua saia. Abafava os gemidos com beijos, sentia as unhas cravarem em suas costas, apertou a cintura dela com força e a trouxe para perto de si, ela sussurrava seu nome, era só isso que ele precisava escutar que ela era dele e tinha consciência disso, da maneira que deve ser. Os olhos castanhos brilhantes de desejo e de algo mais que ele não conseguia descrever, mas não se importava, as sensações do momento eram mais intensas._

Arfando James acordou, levou à mão aos cabelos bagunçando-os, fechou os olhos com força, mais um sonho com _ela_, não podia continuar se dando ao luxo de sonhar com Olivia, era errado, se sentia sujo, sonhar com a melhor amiga de Teddy, todos a tratavam como se fosse da família e ele tinha pensamentos impróprios com ela, quantas noites ele fora atormentado com tais sonhos, ela estaria sempre em sua cabeça, dominando seus pensamentos, seus sonhos, Olivia jamais seria dele de verdade, deitou-se, desejava-a, lembrava de todos os sonhos que já tivera com ela, de todas as tentativas falhas de esquecê-la de saciar aquela necessidade incômoda e ardente, tudo em vão, remexeu-se na cama e olhou para a janela onde gotas grossas de chuva batiam violentamente no vidro, lá fora a tempestade caia, refletindo o que sentia por dentro.

_O clímax alcançado não fora exatamente satisfatório, ele olhou para o rosto da menina, como era mesmo seu nome? Anna? Natalie? Vanessa? Arght quem se importava? Aquela garota não tinha os olhos que queria ver, nem a pele que queria tocar, nem mesmo os cabelos que tanto admirava, era apenas mais uma, fruto de sua obsessão, a menina lhe sorria, não, não eram aqueles lábios e aquele sorriso que tanto admirava. Largou-a, de modo frio, sem despedida, apenas levantou, vestiu-se e saiu, não conseguiria passar muito tempo com outra, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu não se sentia completamente saciado, faltava sempre alguma coisa, já fora muitas vezes rotulado de vários nomes nada agradáveis por seu comportamento para com as garotas de Hogwarts, mas nenhuma delas era capaz de difamá-lo mesmo que fosse tudo verdade, afinal, elas ganhavam o que queriam certo?_

Ele não sabia, a realidade é que nunca se importou, a única coisa que importava era saciar aquele desejo carnal e totalmente lascivo, todas as garotas que já possuirá tinham o rosto dela, todas foram comparadas á ela, mas ela nunca fora dele, nem mesmo por um segundo, nem um simples beijo.

_Abraçá-la, foi à sensação mais devastadora que já sentira na vida, jamais passaria disso, Olivia se afastou e beijou sua bochecha, sentiu o arrepio percorrer seu corpo com o toque dos lábios em sua pele, queria mais, muito mais que apenas isso, mas logo se afastou e viu aquele sorriso, daquela vez era só para ele e ninguém mais, quando ela finalmente se foi sentiu aquela sensação atacá-lo, desejo, não seria difícil achar alguém para tentar satisfazer isso, mas ninguém poderia satisfazê-lo, porque precisava dela e somente dela, Olivia. Culpa, sentia culpa por desejá-la tanto, se sentia idiota pelo poder que ela exercia sobre ele, quando deitou com outra naquela noite só conseguiu sentir o cheiro dela._

Um raio cortou o céu tirando James de seu devaneio, quantas foram às noites que ele passara totalmente atormentado por pensamentos sujos e eróticos, todos em relação á ela, memórias que levavam á ela, levantou-se. Culpava-se por tudo, por ser estúpido e desejar aquilo que não podia ter. Lembrava de alguns sonhos com tanta clareza que chegava a delirar.

_Ele a beijou ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava para dentro dela devagar. Ela o apertou seus ombros e ofegou ao sentir que ele a penetrava por inteiro, começou a se mover com ele, sentindo a excitação crescer a um nível insuportável. As sensações e sentimentos estavam à flor da pele, estavam em sincronia naquele momento, sentiu que ela estava chegando ao ápice e aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas._

_- James... – A voz dela parecia tão real._

Suspirou, aquilo era péssimo, não podia continuar assim, fazia tempo que se conheciam, anos pra ser exato, e jamais tomou iniciativa, Albus dizia que ela mandava vários sinais, dizendo que também o queria, mas não enxergava, não conseguia, era surreal de mais para acreditar, frustrado jogou-se novamente na cama. Risos, sussurros e gemidos estavam impregnados em sua mente, meninas, era por isso que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, Olivia era mulher não menina, era diferente, em todos os aspectos, não o tratava como todas as garotinhas de Hogwarts por ser um Potter, o tratava como uma pessoa qualquer, perdeu-se totalmente com apenas um olhar e um sorriso, era tarde demais, agora com aquela fama, não importava o que sentia ela jamais seria dele. Bufou e levantando-se novamente, talvez a monitora da Gryffindor ainda estivesse acordada, afinal a noite estava apenas começando.

* * *

Tá curtinha e tals... Espero que tenha agradado, essa fic foi escrita para a V Challenge da Nova Geração, Sete pecados Capitais, eu escolhi a luxúria, mas acho que tá meio óbvio xD. Bem foi a primeira fic da NG que eu escrevi, então...

**xx Lua Evangeline**


End file.
